


Avengers Creed

by redshineJasper (MrsPummeluff)



Series: Stucky OneShots [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Peter is an Assassin's Creed Fan, Shipper Tony Stark, avengers rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPummeluff/pseuds/redshineJasper
Summary: Tony, Peter and Ned play Assassins Creed 2 when Steve and Bucky arrive in the common room and Tony notices how the two Soldiers have a striking resemblance to two of the characters in the game.





	Avengers Creed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJ_unicornsrgr8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_unicornsrgr8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Chance (Of Life, Of Death)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964208) by [DJ_unicornsrgr8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_unicornsrgr8/pseuds/DJ_unicornsrgr8). 
  * Inspired by [Thawing Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458067) by [orangeCrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeCrates/pseuds/orangeCrates). 



> a little One-Shot set in the Universe of Bucky and Peter are Pals by DJ_unicornsrgr8 because I had this Idea and he wanted me to write it. (Set BEFORE A Chance (Of life, of death)).  
> Not Beta-Read also because I totally wanted it to be exactly the way it is.

“We should go and get that Tomb in the Basilica San Marco," Ned says, pointing towards the screen with his finger while Peter steers the little marker towards the sigil on the map of Venice.

“I think you should bring the codex-page you found earlier to Leonardo. And look, if you take this little detour you can get another.” Tony points out, then looks incredulously at Ned, “and how do you know that the building is called the Basilica San Marco?”

Peter sighs, steering the marker back towards the upper part of the map, and marks the position of the new codex-page and leaves the menu, camera focusing back on the assassin.

"I've played that level yesterday, Mr. Stark," Ned says simply, leaning back on the couch and focusing back on his book. He was sometimes still nervous around Tony and the others, but when they were sitting together like this, spending time together with common interests, Ned could almost belong here, Peter though happily.

That was the moment, the elevator doors open and Tony cheers.

“Hey! Freezeburn and Capsicle are awake. Good morning, gramps.”

Peter throws a quick smile over to Bucky and Steve and keeps climbing up the wall of a building, before hanging onto the edge and waiting for the Borgia-soldier to make a stop in front of him. He quickly kills him by pulling him over the edge with his hidden blade and swings himself onto the rooftop. Then, ignoring the other soldiers around him, he quickly moves towards the marker on his mini-map.

Steve sits down next to him, when Bucky walks into the kitchen, silently.

“What are you doing?” he asks while Peter keeps his eyes focused on the screen when he jumps onto another guard and kills him quickly. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Steve frown.

“It’s a computer game. People love it and there are many of them. You are an assassin and have to fight the evil Templar who want to rule the world.” Peter explains quickly. Then pauses the game. “It’s actually a lot like this whole SHIELD vs. HYDRA mess. The Assassin’s Creed who try to keep the world a safe place and the Templar who want to create a new world and erase everyone who thinks differently. And that’s just the simplified version.”

Steve nods slowly and then looks at the screen.

“And what is happening there right now?”

“It’s not really a story mission, I’m doing right now, and mostly I am looking for Codex-pages. I will need them later in the game to find the apple of Eden, an artifact the Templar need to take over the world, to keep it simple. The apple is an ancient artifact but even more advanced than any technology we have nowadays.”

Steve nods slowly and then leans back, watching how Peter lets himself fall down the roof and kills two of the guards and quickly gets rid of the other two standing around and grabs the codex page from the chest.

“And now go to Da Vinci, give him the page and then you can go play in the Basilica if you want," Tony says cheerfully and adds the end with a dismissive, yet playful, gesture now that his wish had been fulfilled.

“Da Vinci? The Artist?” Steve asks and Peter nods.

“Yeah. He had been a friend of Ezio’s mother. Ezio is the character I'm playing. He became an Assassin when the Templar killed his father, who also was an Assassin, and his brothers, who weren't. But he could save his mother and sister. Then they traveled to their uncle who trained Ezio to be an Assassin and now he seeks revenge on those who killed his father and work with the Templar in general.”

Peter turns back to his game, resuming and finally coming to a halt on a high roof, above the door he needed.

“And why do you kill all the guards? You could easily go around them.”

“But Cap that would be no fun.” Tony chirps in, frowning. “Look. The guards first of all respawn, so it doesn’t matter, and second, they are evil henchmen and therefore need killing. It’s like all those HYDRA Soldiers you killed during the war. And some need to be killed.

“Hey. Take the poison blade. It's more fun." He says to Peter when he chose his hidden blade and focused on one of the guards underneath him. The guard was too close to the Wanted-Poster he wanted to rip off to become anonymous again.  The boy sighs and nods, choosing another weapon from the weapon wheel and makes a leap of faith into a flower-cart.

“What exactly is the point of these pages? Why are they so important?” Steve asks, now really interested in the game, leaning forward towards the screen.

Peter hears Ned mumble next to him “Is Captain America always like that?” and Tony replies with a nonchalant “Only if it comes to Peter or Barnes.”

“They were written by Altair Ibn-something, you play that character in the first game. He was an Assassin back during the Crusades.“ Peter says and comes to stand near one of the guards he had been focusing. He poisons him and quickly hides near some pedestrians and watches the guard starting to tumble and one after one taking out the other three guards. All four around the screen chuckle.

"That's what Steve looks like when he's trying to dance," Bucky says, suddenly standing behind Tony who lets out an embarrassing loud and high-pitched squeak and clings onto Ned who is sitting basically right next to him.

"True," Steve says with a shrug and Bucky sits down next to him, handing him a plate with pancakes.

Tony eyes them with a pout. “What? None for me?”

Bucky looks at him. Blinks once. "No.," he says then and takes quiet delight in Tony's whine.

Meanwhile, Peter had arrived at Leonardo's workshop and pressed the interaction button, leaning back for the short cutscene.

_"Leonardo," Ezio says and Leonardo, who has been looking at his bookshelf, turns around to face him._

_“Ezio, so good to see you. How can I help you?”_

_Ezio holds up one of his found Codex pages and Leonardo takes it._

_“Hahaaaa. You found another one. How exciting.” He opens it and bows over it to inspect the writing on it. “Oh, tricky. A numerical substitution and a language change. Give me a moment. It’s done.” *_

"I'm still sure he is gay," Tony mumbles, looking at the screen as it focuses back on Ezio outside the workshop.

"Oh, he is." Ned quips and Steve swivels towards him.

“What?” he looks at Ned with big eyes.

“In the books.” Ned holds his copy up. “I just read it.” Ned clears his throat. _“No wonder, though Ezio, pondering these things as he rode towards his hometown, that Leonardo stayed put in Milan—apart from anything else, from his friend’s point of view, Ezio had learned that homosexuality, hitherto winked at or punishable by an affordable fine, was once again a capital offence in Florence.**”_ He ended and looks up, seeing Steve stare at him in wonder.

Peter noticed Ned squirm in his seat until Tony broke the silence.

"Am I the only one who noticed quite the resemblance in that cutscene?" he asks, turning to the rest of them.

“What do you mean?” Steve looks towards Tony, frowning.

"I mean, look at them." He jumps to his feet. "Jarvis, pull up a screenshot of Ezio and Leonardo. I mean look at them. The blonde artist and the brunette Assassin? Come on.”

Peter’s eyes widen as the realization comes and he looks over to Steve and Bucky, Steve looking between Bucky and the screen. Bucky shrugs.

“Leonardo’s hair is too long and he seems too smart and to be Steve.”

“Details, details.” Tony dismisses Bucky. “Still. I am talking about the principle. That could be you in a different Universe. I mean… JARVIS! Look up if there is fanfiction about Leonardo and Ezio. Slash-fiction preferably.”

“How do you know about FanFiction?” Ned asks, looking up at Tony as if the inventor had just destroyed the boy’s whole world.

"Are you kidding? I read them whenever Pepper isn't around to see and leave the people who write good one's money. I really like the ones between me, Pepper and Bruce. Or the ones with me and Steve." He winked at the blonde Super Soldier who made a disgusted face. Tony makes a hurt sound. JARVIS cuts him off as he is about to say something.

“I just pulled up the Relationship tag _Ezio Auditore da Firenze slash Leonardo da Vinci_  on archiveofourown.org and sorted by Kudos, Sir.”

“How many results do we have JARVIS? And send me that search on my phone.”

“There are 447 works published and tagged on this site.”

“Are there any crossovers with the RPF tag Avengers?” (In this Universe, Avengers is Real Person Fiction)

“No, Sir, none have. But I have found one set with the Characters Altair Ibn-La’Ahad slash Malik Al-Sayf where the two Syrian Assassins are set in the Roles of Captain Rodger and Mr. Barnes. Shall I pull it up?” ***

Tony lets out a high-pitched, happy squeak and nods feverously.

"Send it to me now. Oh, I can't wait I need to read that. Maybe I should write some myself. JARVIS, please install a good writing program on my computer, I want to become a fanfiction writer myself." Tony mutters, while leaving the room, eyes glued to the screen.

“Sir, are you certain…”

“Don’t ask me, just do it!” they hear Tony yell, then the door of the Elevator close. The common room is silent.

“Uhhhhm….” Ned breaks the silence, frowning at the Elevator. “Is that what he is always like?”

Peter shakes his head slowly. “He usually is like that when he wants to invent something new and sets his mind to it.”

“Building, can you send me that page as well?”

“Certainly, Mr. Barnes. Though may I add some warnings to potential triggers?”

Bucky shakes his head. “No, it’s fine.” He says and takes his phone from his pocket and starts to read. Peter leans back and continues playing the game. Steve takes his eBook reader from the table where he had left it the day before and then frowns at it, before looking at Ned’s book.

“JARVIS. Are the books available for my reader?”

“They are. Do you want me to download them?”

"Please," Steve confirms. Then, except for the planning between Peter and Ned on how to get through this tomb, the room is covered in silence.

A few days later JARVIS confirms, Tony had uploaded a Crossover FanFiction with Assassin’s Creed and RPF Avengers under his account I_am_Iron-Man and had called it Avengers Creed. Peter read it and smiled when he saw that the newest member of the Assassin's bared the nickname Ragno-Uomo.

**Author's Note:**

> *(Cutscene Assassins Creed 2)  
> **(Quote from Assassin’s Creed Renaissance by Oliver Bowden)  
> ***( [Thawing Out by orangeCrates ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458067))  
> And Ragno is the Italian word for Spider while Uomo means Man. 
> 
>  
> 
> And here you can find me on [tumblr](http://fangirl-faye.tumblr.com) and talk to me :D


End file.
